Le syndrome du vandamisme
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Harry Potter, fier et digne Survivant a trop bu. Il est ivre. Il doit aller en cours de Potions de cette façon... Les Serpentard vont ils voir que Potty est bourré ? Défi


Auteur : Temi-chou

Rating : T

Pairing : Harry/Pansy principalement.

Genre : Parodie/Humour.

Notes : c'est encore Do qui m'a défiée !

_Termes du défi :__"Des nuages, des p'tits nuages. On marche dessus, (faut faire attention de pas marcher dans le vide sinon, hé, on se casse la gueule) on se rapproche et..."_

_Pairing : Harry/(libre)_

_Genre : libre_

_Fin : SnuffEnd (un truc complètement jeté)_

* * *

_**Le syndrome du vandamisme.**_

_En fait, l'amour, c'est des nuages, des p'tits nuages. On marche dessus (faut faire attention de pas marcher dans le vide sinon, hé, on se casse la gueule) on se rapproche et…_

DRIIIIIIIIIIING !

- Harry ! C'est l'heure, lève toi !

- Gnourf, ze veux pas…

Ron retira la couverture qui recouvrait le visage du Survivant-plus-ivre-mort.

- T'es encore sous Gin, toi.

- Nan, j'te jure, je l'ai pas touchée, Ginny… Par contre, c'est pas franchement le cas de Goyle… Il avait ses mains sa p'tite culotte hier.

- Tu dérailles… T'as trop bu hier soir et t'as pas eu le temps de décuver.

- Nan, j'crois pas… Héhé… Tu m'as réveillé, bouda Harry, en plein rêve. Tu savais que l'amûr c'est des p'tits nuages ?

- Euh, tu me fais peur, là, Harry… Manquerait plus que tu m'annonces que tu es amoureux de Malefoy.

- Eurk… Plutôt mourir, il est pas beau. 'Fin, si, il est beau, un zoli cul, j'adorerais le toucher si j'étais joyeux… euh gay pardon… Mais c'est pas le cas… Moi, j'suis zoophile !

Harry tenta de se mettre debout et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, poussa un bruyant soupir et lança à Neville qui contemplait la scène, hilare :

- Neville, je t'en supplie, choppe Hermione dans la salle commune - dans le sens trouve-la… - et emmène-la loin de… ça…

- Mais na, ze voir Mioneuh moua…

- Euh Harry, je crois que tu vas rester dans le dortoir aujourd'hui…

Harry regarda son meilleur ami avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, d'accord, céda Ron, mais tu restes près de moi et tu dis RIEN !

- Voui, p'pa… héhé.

Les deux garçons sortirent du dortoir cinq minutes après Neville. Ron souffla de soulagement en constatant que sa meilleure amie était sortie. Elle l'aurait tué sinon, c'était lui qui était chargé de le surveiller la veille… Et il avait failli à sa mission. Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir menant aux cachots. Premier cours : potions. Ca allait être une catastrophe. Quand Harry aperçut les Serpentard, il se mit à hurler :

- Youhou !!!! Il est où mon p'tit pékinois chéri ?

- Harry, ta gueule…

Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy.

- Alors le p'tit Balafré d'amour est complètement cuit… Intéressant… Tu pourrais révéler tous tes secrets… Commençons par simple… Tu penses quoi de moi ?

- T'es un connard… T'es super mignon, j'serais joyeux, j'te f'rais un citron. Mais j'suis pagaie… P'tain j'suis une rame…

Les Serpentard étaient écroulés de rire. Potter disait n'importe quoi. Et il était hilarant.

- Et tu penses quoi des Serpentard ?

- Franz'ment, j'vous adore… Z'êtes trop cons, c'est tordant… Le soipo mazik voulait m'envoyer là-bas. J'ai dit « pas avec ce connard de Malefouine » et Gryffondor me voiiiiiciiiiiiii ! Répondit Harry en tournant sur lui-même.

Ron était dépité. Dieu merci, Hermione n'était pas là.

- Et sinon, la belette est amoureux de qui ?

- C'te question ! Ééééé bé t'es vraiment trop trop aveugle… Faut dire qu'avec tes yeux gris pisse de chat, c'est pas z'étonnant… Ronnou est fou de touaaaaaaaaa !

- HARRY ! ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ! Lança un Ron aux oreilles cramoisies.

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il contournait déjà Malefoy pour s'agenouiller près de Pansy Parkinson.

-Pansy Pékinois, tu sais, j'adore ta truffe mouillée et tes cheveux qui sentent le clébard mouillé ça me rappelle mon Si… sé… mon parrain. Alors, je voulais te d'mander, avec tous les témoins qu'a là… T'voudrais pas m'épouser ?

Pansy se dandina légèrement sur une jambe puis sur l'autre, puis rougissante, elle dit :

-D'accord, Survivant de mon cœur, je t'épouse.

-YOUUUUUUUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Ron et Drago se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de partir dans la même direction :

-HEEEEEYYYY LES MEC-EUH !!! VOUS Z'ALLEZ OUUUUUUU ?

C'était Harry qui hurlait à travers le couloir, sans prêter attention à l'ombre noire et menaçante derrière lui.

-Messieurs Potter, Malefoy et Weasley, en cours.

-Bien, Sev' chéri !

Harry avait des tendances suicidaires quand il était ivre.

-Qu'avez-vous dit Potter ?

-Rien, Professeur Rogue. Rien du tout.

-Bien. Entrez.

Ron fut séparé de Harry pendant l'heure de Potions. Et à la fin…

-Potter ! Grinça le graisseux, il semblerait que l'alcool vous réussisse. Pour une fois, votre potion est réussie.

-Z'YOUPI ! Pékinois-chéri, c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça ! Parce qu'en fait, l'amour, c'est des nuages, des p'tits nuages. Poudlard, c'est not' nuage… On marche dessus, (faut faire attention de pas marcher dans le vide sinon, hé, on se casse la gueule, comme avec ces putains excamiers… exclaliers… Escaliers, des marches invisibles, ou alors en pas-dur…) on se rapproche et… PAF ! Cria-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde, on se prend un grand mur ! Le mur de l'indifférence, de la haine inter-maisons et du mépris des Serpentard… La plupart des Gryffondor sont amoureux des Serpentard… Ron est fou de Malefoy, Mione, son kiffe, c'est Millicent. Moi, j'suis zoophile. Ginny elle veut pécho Goyle… J'crois bien qu'elle a réussi d'ailleurs… Pis Neville… Lui, bave sur Blaisichou… En fait, le mur, c'est comme une photographie, tu crois c'est vrai, mais en fait c'est pas vrai. Alors… Marchons tous sur un p'tit nuage ! Mais faîtes gaffe au vide !

Harry se tourna ensuite vers Severus Rogue.

-Au fait, Sevychou, y a Minerva, parce que c'est du passé simple, qui vous attend pour faire des trucs pas nets dans son bureau…

C'est ainsi qu'à Poudlard commença une sorte d'amour entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Les salles communes s'étaient transformées en maisons closes, tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde. C'est ainsi qu'un jour on retrouva Harry Potter, mort de fatigue avec, dans son lit, Drago Malefoy, Ron Weasley Millicent Bullstrod, Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas et Hermione Granger.

L'enterrement tourna vite en orgie et le plus choquant fut quand on retrouva Dumbledore pris en sandwich par Remus Lupin et Argus Rusard…

Aucun survivant.

Voldemort avait gagné.

* * *

Hummm, je pense que tout y est… Donc, ce fut laborieux à écrire, parce qu'il fallait se mettre à la place du lecteur qui se mettait dans la tête de l'auteur qui était lui-même dans la tête d'un lecteur legilimens et dans la tête de l'auteur… Bref ! Reviews ? 


End file.
